


Would you come with me?

by FrenchFrostPudding



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchFrostPudding/pseuds/FrenchFrostPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is tired of living a full speed life with no one to share it with him. What’s happened if he took the first plane to run away … and he shared his new adventure with the first stranger who passed his path ….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you come with me?

Tom was tired of being alone … Since his last break he threw himself into the work … three movies, one serie, an appearance in the next Avengers … the United States, Canada, Switzerland … all the travels have exhausted him … And what the point to do all this if it’s not to share with anyone?

Why travel in so many countries if no one is waiting for you? Instead of immediately returning to England after the icy mountains of the Alps he said to himself that a ride in the south of France would change his mind: the sea, the heat, the heat of the Mediterranean girls …. He was determined! Maybe he would call Luke to say he would not return … Not now … .Maybe never …

He jumped when he heard the steward in the plane:  
  
**“Ladies and gentlemen we begin our descent to Marseille. The temperature is 21 ° C and a beautiful sun illuminates the city. We wish you a pleasant stay in France.”**

Tom looked out the window and saw the city and the cliffs bordering the sea, lost in his thoughts he wondered what he’d look for here…

—————-

Marine waited in the airport hall. She didn’t expect her plane, she didn’t go on vacation … no, she was waiting for her ex … yes, you heard she was waiting for her ex boyfriend . Since he went to Germany, and left her via skype, even staying on good terms, he never returned to France to recover his stuff.

Marine looked at the arrivals board and dreamed to destinations … Suddenly she was pulled out of her daydreams:

_\- Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle …_

Marine smiled, hearing a delicious English accent and turned to the stranger … She saw a man, tall, quite muscular, in a white shirt and a blue hooded jacket, down jacket under his arm and a huge suitcase.

\- Yes, what can I do for you?

\- Oh, you speak english?

\- Enough to help you maybe …

\- Firstly I wonder where the cabs are and secondly what can I visit here?

\- There are outside, front of the gates and with a sunny day like this you have to see the sea and change your coat for a swimsuit!

He laughed at her little joke … It was long time that he did not feel so light.

 _-_ Enjoy your trip … said she, trying to catch his name.

\- Tom

\- Marine, she smiled, nice to meet you.

She turned to see the arrival board. He bit his lip, not knowing whether to do what he was about to do … Maybe she would take him for a fool. He grabbed her wrist and said:

 ___ _ \- What about coming with me?

Marine’s eyes widened in surprise, more by the proposal as the gesture. She thought at high speed: waiting the man who went away without her, and left her or go with a man she had just met and already wanted to pick her up in a new adventure.

Tom saw in her eyes all the emotions without being able to decrypt them, his bottom lip still stuck between his teeth waiting for what seemed very long minutes.

\- Maybe you’re waiting for someo …

\- _D’accord_ , she breathed

\- What?

\- I mean, yes! Alright! Let’s go!

Tom’s eyes lit up. He needed a break and someone to follow him in his madness.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the airport.

They climbed into her car and put loud music … They obviously need both a change of air, of life, do something crazy and there is no one to prevent them for once.

They spoke along the edge of the sea.

They spoke about their lives, Tom trying to avoid the subject of his celebrity. They talked a lot of their sentimental lives and disaster of each …

\- I even almost married… said she.

\- Naaah! I can’t believe you …

\- Oh yes! But he was too boring! Absolutely adorable and romantic but too“old” in his head and the next please don’t speak about him … To leave me to live his dreams without me …

\- It’s him… you were waiting for??

Marine hesitated, then replied:

\- Yes, but too bad for him … He only had to take me with him … I mean, when we’re in couple, it means to share your passions, make the trip together… So, the past is in the past! Stop talking about people who don’t want us and let me share one of the most beautiful things on earth with you … les Calanques.

\- The what? How do you say that? Ka laink …

Marine burst out laughing, she found it both delightful and hilarious.

\- Calanques (Ka-l-en-ke) are creeks but specific to Provence.

Marine parked the car in, what appeared to be a small fishing village. She pulled a blanket out the trunk and put it in Tom’s arms.

\- Get down on the beach, I’m coming.

Tom, curious, did as he was told and went down the stairs that bordered a small restaurant and spread the blanket on the still-hot sand.

He took off his shoes, got a bit his jeans and walked to the edge of the water. The water was a little chilly but it felt good. He had gone on a whim, embedded a perfect stranger with him and told his story, problems, concerns, but it felt good …

Marine arrived with a bottle of wine with a strange color, another with a candle stuck in it and two glasses.

\- I see you’ve tasted the pleasure of putting your feet in the sand and now you will perhaps discover typical wine of here … _le vin rosé …_

\- I know the white, red, but not this one …

He smiled and sat down with her. Tom seemed appreciated, as the more he talked, the more he drank. His stomach still empty from the airport, Tom felt more light and talked more.

\- So did you travel a lot?

\- A lot! I mean, the acting, the red carpet … oops

\- What? What do you mean? You are …

\- Famous … Oh Fuck! I mean sorry, but I don’t want to tell you who I am … Do you know me?

\- Now you’re telling me … I think yes but …

Tom felt bad, alcohol deshinibate him, a little too much … Again, it had failed to hold his tongue and for once he met a girl who did not seem to take an interest in him and his celebrity …

\- You’ll be my Lost London Boy forever, she said with a wink … Just Tom …

Tom had a small smile of relief: he hoped this would change anything or mess up.

Marine had a sudden chill; night had fallen and only the candle lit them. Tom took off his jacket, put it around Marine’s shoulders and kept his arm around her. She leaned against him to warm up, and looked into his eyes scanning his expression.

\- It doesn’t matter I promise, she guessed

\- But that yes…

He leaned over and kissed her. They stayed long seconds right there, lips against lips, in their world.

Tom’s phone vibrated…

\- Sorry … I do not know what came over me … I ….

\- Shh! Answer! Maybe someone is concerned about your “disappearance” …

Tom saw Luke’s name on his mobile and replied:

\- Yes … he looked at her, bright eyes, trying to tell her he was sorry for breaking their kiss.

\- Tom, where are YOU ? You’re going to bring your ass right here … right now!! ,Luke seemed quite upset and worried, DAMN ! where are you?? Everyone saw you at Zurich airport and you’re never arrived at London ….

\- Luke … Calm down … I’m in France ! I come back soon …

\- You better! There are people who are worried, others are waiting to work, you have to do interviews ….

\- Luke if I escape, it is precisely because of it … I promise I return in a few days …

\- Tomorrow … first plane … Paris London at 6am ..

\- I’m not in Paris but in Marseille …

\- You better be there before noon, Cinderella! *Clik*

Tom sighed.

\- He was pretty pissed off! Who was he?

\- My publicist Luke. He is right, I have work, responsibilities and…

He tightened his arms around Marine, eyes in tears, not wanting to see his escapade ends up like this.

\- If … you have to leave …You know I never had the guts to go away from my life, I would but I can’t do it .. I’m too scared to do this alone …

\- And if you came?

\- Where?

\- In London, of course, with me ….

\- You say that because you’re tipsy and you just kiss me and …

\- What if I do it again would you say yes?

\- If you do it again and you ask me tomorrow morning and sober I would say yes …


End file.
